The Eye of the Storm
by Hurr1cane
Summary: The Eye of the Storm is a story following a new trainer starting on his journey. His name is Storm Grey. With his partner Riolu, he attempts to challenge the Gyms, and most importantly, find his parents...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY OC'S.**

**The Eye of the Storm**

Today is the day. Time to get my first Pokémon!

Before you wonder what you have gotten yourself into, let me introduce myself. My name is Storm. Storm Grey. I live in Aspertia City and am quite friendly with the local residents. Nearly everyone knows me, even some of the Pokémon. That's because of two reasons.

1. The population of Aspertia City is roughly 30 people. Maybe a few more during the summer.

2. I was taken in by my 'mum' when I was a few months old. You see, I am an orphan. Whoever left me outside the forest, I will try to find. At any cost. The local villagers took my under their wing and let me stay in an unused house. They gave me a bed, water, food and electricity. They paid any of my bills until I became a good age, 13. When I mentioned my 'mum', I actually meant the whole city.

If you are wondering how I got my name, it is actually quite simple. Whoever left me outside the forest, thought it would be a good idea for a baby to be outside, alone, during the middle of a storm. As for my surname, I have grey eyes and silver hair. Storm Silver sounds a bit strange, so I decided on Grey instead.

Anyway, back to the topic. Today, I am getting my first Pokémon. The choices are Snivy, Oshawatt or Tepig. I think that when I get to Professor Juniper's lab, I will probably choose Tepig, mainly because it is very strong when it evolves. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself here, aren't I? Oshawatt wouldn't suit me well because of one thing, I'm scared of water. Simple as that. I don't like water. Never have, never will. That leaves Snivy, the grass type. I have heard from people around the village that they are fairly easy to train. Snivy has the type advantage in the first Gym, but after that, it takes a while for it to gain the advantage again.

Exiting my house, I see my only friend with her Pokémon. Her name is Megan and she is with her partner Oshawatt . As far as I know, she has only had it for a week. It looks quite strong though.

"Hi Megan," I said with a small smile

"Hey Storm," she replied. "Ready to get your first Pokémon?"

"What do you think?" I replied cheekily. Smacking me over the head playfully, she started to walk over to the forest. Following her, she asked,

"What Pokémon do you think you'll choose?"

"I hope to get Tepig," I replied. "He is the only one that I think I could train properly".

"What about Oshawatt?" she asked curiously. I shivered at the thought of water, and replied.

"I don't think it would suit me." I lied. No-one knows about my fear. Only I do.

"Okay then." she said , as we the centre of the forest.

In the middle of the forest, there is a large clearing, and this is where I saw two people having a Pokémon battle. Lillipup and a Woobat. It looked like Woobat was winning, due to its aerial advantage. Looking around, I see a boy, about the age of 17, with a girl in a green hat. Approaching them, we heard them talking.

"Maybe we should leave him. Three Trainers have the Pokémon that you had and there is still one to collect one. What should we do Bianca?" the boy said.

"Wait until he gets here" the girl, Bianca, replied. Noticing us, she gestured to us to come closer.

"Are you here for a Pokémon?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah," I said "I am."

"Sorry kiddo" the boy said. "We don't have any left."

"Cheren!" Bianca scolded, "Why don't you let him have the Riolu you found earlier?"

"What? I just found it!" the boy, Cheren, moaned.

"You're the Normal type Gym Leader anyway!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Fine". Cheren said reluctantly as he passed me a Pokéball.

"Thanks!" I said gratefully. As I turned to leave with Megan, Bianca called me back.

"Have a Pokédex, as a way of saying sorry." she said.

Smiling, I accepted the Pokédex and walked back towards Aspertia City with Megan. Now that I had a Pokémon, I could finally try and find my parents. As well as challenging the Gyms and meeting new Pokémon and people. Heading to the Pokémart, I bought some Pokéballs and some basic replies, before I went back home. Upon arriving in my room, I sent out Riolu. What I could see in front of me, was a blue jackel, standing on two legs. Surprised, I pulled out my Pokédex and aimed it at the Riolu.

"_I'm not a gun." _the Pokédex said.

"You can talk!" I yelled in shock.

"_Nope, definitely not_." it replied sarcastically.

"Um, what should I call you?" I asked the... thing.

"_Call me Decks_" it said.

"Well, thanks Decks." I replied, still in mild shock. "Now anyway, what is that thing?"

"_Simple"_ Decks said.

_Riolu_

_The Emanation Pokémon_

_It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others._

"Thanks, I think I will call it Ilyaura" I said. "What in the name of Arceus does Enamation mean?"

"_I have no idea." _said Decks in an Italian accent. "_What can I call you?"_

"Storm" I said, "How do you do that?"

"_I don't know" _Decks said.

"_I have no idea,"_ I said, mimicking Decks.

"_How do __**you **__do that?" _Decks asked.

"Before, I was merely human..." Storm said (1)

"_Wow"_ Decks said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Laughing, I went to bed.

"Now I am ready, I have Decks, Riolu and the whole Unova to explore. This is going to be brilliant!" I thought as I fell into a long slumber. Seeing his Trainer fall asleep, Riolu jumped on the bed and fell asleep beside him...

**Author's Note: Thanks guys, for reading the first chapter of "The Eye of the Storm". This is my first attempt at a story so, depending on the feedback, I might continue with it. Sorry that it was quite short, but it was meant to be a prologue and there will be more to follow. **

**Shout-out to anyone who gets the reference, marked (1). Please leave your answer in a review and I will tell you if you are right in the next chapter.**

**Likes, Favourites and Reviews are greatly appreciated. Any feedback would be brilliant and you may ask questions too. **

**One last thing, you can check out my profile for info on any of my OC's.**

**Thanks again! **

**Hurr1cane signing off!  
**_**Gone with the wind...**_


	2. Detective Storm and a Pokemon Battle!

Waking up from my sleep, I noticed two things.

1. Ilyaura was sleeping next to him.

2. The door to his room was open and there was someone outside of it.

Pretending to be asleep, I looked at the man in worry. He seemed to be wearing a black tracksuit with a large "F" on the centre of his chest. He also had a long, brown cape that reached his heels. On the cape, there was a large "F" on his cape too. Whoever this man was, he wasn't too bothered about his identity.

"Hmm. Interesting," he muttered.

As he was muttering this, Ilyaura decided that it would be a good idea to stretch in his sleep and scratch my arm. Gasping in pain, I sat upright and got a proper look at him. He looked about 20 and was really tall. Maybe 6"5?

"Great..." he muttered. With this, he jumped out the window, glass shattering around him as he hit the ground. Surprisingly he got up and started running towards the forest.

I could only stare at him in shock, until Ilyaura jumped in front of me. Perhaps he had noticed the shock in my face? He then looked at the window and jumped out too. This startled me into action as I grabbed his Pokéball and Decks and ran after them.

"Stop!" I yelled, "Slow down!"

Ilyaura looked over his shoulder at me and continued running. The mysterious man decided to look over his shoulder and seen me and Ilyaura chasing after him, albeit Ilyaura a lot closer to him. With a look of surprise on his face, he pulled out a Pokéball and threw it on the floor. Spinning around, he yelled

"Go Zubat!"

This surprised me a bit, as Zubat wasn't native to Unova. Nonetheless, I pulled out Decks.

"_Need my help kiddo?" _Decks asked.

"What do you think?" I replied, slightly annoyed at the use of "kiddo".

"_Fair enough" _Decks said.

_Zubat_

_The Bat __Pokémon _

_It does not need eyes, because it emits ultrasonic waves to check its surroundings while it flies._

"Zubat, use Tackle!" the mysterious man yelled.

"Ilyaura, dodge then use Tackle!" I yelled

Dodging out of the way, Ilyaura jumped towards the Zubat. Slamming into it, Ilyaura landed on his feet and ran back towards me.

"No Zubat!" the man said, "Try it again!"

The Zubat got back on its feet and flew towards Ilyaura again.

"You know what to do" I said to Ilyaura.

The Zubat flew towards Ilyaura, but when Ilyaura dodged the attack, a faint outline appeared around him and he moved a lot quicker. He had learned Quick Attack!

"Go! Use Quick Attack!" I yelled out.

Moving with grace and agility, Ilyaura slammed into the Zubat. Screeching in pain, the Zubat flopped down onto the floor, knocked out.

"Yeah!" I cried in joy.

"What a pathetic Pokémon." the man said in disgust.

"You can't say that!" I replied in anger. "Each Pokémon is good in their own right!"

"Keep dreaming kid." the man said cockily.

"Team Faetal will take over the whole of Unova, and the Pokémon within it!"

With this, the man returned Zubat to its Pokéball and ran away, further into the forest.

"What a jerk" I commented.

"_I agree with you,_" said Decks.

"I have to ask you a question..." I said

"_What is it you want to know?" _said Decks.

"How can you talk properly?" I asked him

"_It was the way I was programmed." _he replied "_I am the newest model of Pokédex."_

"Who is your creator?"

"_I was created by someone called Juniper." _Decks informed me.

"I know who that is!" I exclaimed "That was who I was to collect my Pokémon from!"

"_Could I perhaps gain the chance to meet her at any point?" _he asked.

"Sure" I replied, happy to help a friend/machine.

"_Thank you."_

With this, I made my way to the Police Station to report what had happened. After a brief lecture on safety from the officer. I made my way to the Pokémon Centre, as my house would be too cold and unsafe to stay in during the rest of the night. Upon entering the Pokémon Centre and explaining my situation, I gained access to one of the room at the back of the building.

Returning to the foyer, I handed over Ilyaura's Pokéball and asked Nurse Joy to heal him up.

"Sure." she replied happily.

With that, I returned to my room and fell asleep. Hopefully, I wouldn't be interrupted from my sleep again...

* * *

Jolting upright in fright, I started panting. I had just had the reoccurring nightmare that had plagued me for the last 2 weeks. This was the 5th time that I had woken up from the dream. The only thing that I could remember each time I had the dream, was the complete sense of helplessness that I felt. The dream itself, was a huge Whirlpool and I was getting sucked into it. Then, I would hear a loud roar and a dark blue eye would appear at the centre. Then I would wake up.

Getting out of the bed, I started to get dressed in my usual attire. A pair of dark navy jeans, a crimson coloured shirt, a pair of trainers and a red jacket with a hurricane on the back. Then I sorted out my hair. Using some hair gel, I ran my fingers through it and made sure that it stood upright. This added another inch or two to my height. Then I put on my belt, attached Decks to my belt, and, after collecting him, done the same with Ilyaura's Pokéball.

Then, after getting ready, I thanked Nurse Joy for letting me stay. Then I left the Pokémon Centre, ready to return to my house.

The road to my house is usually quite, as it is located on the edge of the town. Close to the forest, I could see a nice amount of wilderness from the window in my room. That was how the intruder could run away quickly. Talking about said window, I needed to get that repaired. Upon arriving at my house, I started to assess the damage that had been done.

The window was completely broke, as it had smashed upon landing on the ground. The hinges were also snapped. That meant that my visitor had to be fairly strong, as they were made of metal, heated by the Pignite that lived and worked in the factory. (The Pignite were found in the wild causing hassle, so the local residents caught them and put their fiery attitude to good use. The Pignite seemed happy about this too). The front door seemed to be okay, as there was no signs of a forced entry. This seemed quite odd, as this meant that the intruder either had a key-card, or hacked the entry system.

I decided to let Ilyaura have a look at the mess too. And it was a good job I did. He immediately started to look around the house. He looked out of the (missing) window and made a yipping noise. He then jumped out onto the garden path. He picked up a bit of paper that was lying close to the door. I took it off him and read it. It simply said:

The next Faetality,

Storm Grey

Do as you must.

-N

This made me think of three questions.

1. Who is Team Faetal?

2. What do they want with me?

3. Who is N?

I looked down at Ilyaura. He was looking at me with a look of pride on his face. Then, to my surprise, he said

"Storm..."

**...And that's it! A few points on this chapter. First of all, thanks to pikacha0311 for his review. He pointed out a few flaws in the first chapter, which I changed. Second, I have a poll on my profile asking the question: Should I keep Riolu's name as Ilyaura or should I just revert it back to Riolu? Please leave a review or fill in the poll if you have the time.**

**Some more things within the chapter.**

**Yes, I am letting Riolu talk, as I felt that due to him being able to harness Aura, he should be able to talk. Just a balancing thing. He will be the only Pokémon that travels with Storm that can talk. **

**N will also feature in this story. Before people complain, I know that he says that he will be good at the end of B/W but I thought that he could come back, but working for someone.**

**In the next chapter, there will be a bonding session between Storm and Riolu. I also have a major plot that invloves Aura. If you wish to know what it is about, leave a question in a review and I will post details at the end of the next chapter.**

**Again, thanks for reading! If you have the time, please leave a review and follow the story!**

**That's it from me.**

**Hurr1cane signing off!  
**_**Gone with the wind...**_


	3. A Bonding Session

**Previously, in The Eye of the Storm...**

I looked down at Ilyaura. He was looking at me with a look of pride on his face. Then, to my surprise, he said

"Storm..."

* * *

After this happened, I promptly fainted. I could only remember one thing. My Riolu just talked...

Upon waking, I could see Ilyaura looking down at me, concern written all over his face.

"Wow, that's embarrassing," I said, "I actually thought that my Ilyaura could talk. Plus, I fainted in the middle of the garden."

"Are you okay Master?" said Ilyaura,

"Oh Arceus..." I groaned. "I must have really hit my head"

"From what I could see, you didn't hit your head Master." Ilyaura replied.

"Great," I said, "And I thought Decks was bad."

"What do you mean Master?" said Ilyaura curiously

"Drop the Master talk," I replied, "My name is Storm, not Master."

"Okay then...Storm"

"Good." I said, "How can you talk?"

"I have known how to talk since I hatched" he replied

"Who taught you?" I asked curiously

"A Pokémon Ranger found me when I was still in my egg. He raised me for a year, then he went on a mission." he said, "He never returned though..."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I told him softly

"No, it's fine" he said, starting to pace around the garden.

"It's your choice then."

With that being said, I told him of my past and how I got my name.

"Wow," he said, "That's rough."

Shrugging my shoulders, I asked him

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

Ilyaura stopped pacing and started to tell me about his life, before he was caught by Cheren.

"As I said, I was found by a Pokémon Ranger when I was an egg. He looked after me and taught me what berries I could eat and how to find clean water. He taught me how to survive."

"He sounds kind."

"He was. There was one thing that was different about him though." Ilyaura said to me.

"What?" I asked him, curiosity evident in my voice.

"He could control Aura."

"I'm sorry, but what in the name of Arceus is Aura?"

"Aura is an almost magical essence that manipulates and harnesses the energy of everything that is alive. It can also be seen as Life Force." he explained to me.

"Okay. I can understand that." I said, "But how can someone control Aura?"

"Some people have an affinity to controlling it. Other people can get trained by the few Aura Guardians that are still alive. However, the Aura Guardians choose who should receive training." he said to me.

"However, there are some rare cases. There are a few people in the world that are descendants of great Aura Guardians. These people can control Aura almost naturally, and can become very powerful."

"So, can you control Aura?" I asked him

"Small amounts." he replied. To demonstrate this, he summoned a small, blue ball in the palm of his hand. It then started to levitate. Examining him, I noticed that his eyes were slowly turning bright blue, and the white padding on his arms turned blue too. Then, suddenly he cancelled the Aura and collapsed.

Rushing over to him, I asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am," he replied dizzily, "Just one of the side effects of using Aura. It drains your energy quickly."

"Is there a way to use Aura for longer periods of time?" I asked him, still concerned about his health.

"Yeah, but you need to train with a special item called an Aura Band."

"How can we get one?" I asked him curiously

"It can only be made by a powerful Aura Guardian." he explained, "They have to infuse a Power Band with large amounts of Aura."

"This would let me use Aura better and make me stronger at the same time."

"That's cool." I said

"There is another way to do it though." he said

"What?"

"Get special training by an Aura Guardian."

"I know that you said Aura Guardians are rare, but do you know any who could help us get you an Aura Band?" I asked

"There is one person I know who could help us."

"Who?" I asked, eager to help my friend.

"Maylene, she is a Gym Leader who specialises in Fighting Pokémon."

"She isn't an Aura Guardian, but her Lucario trained with one."

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed, "Let's go and find her then!"

"She lives in the Sinnoh region." he said, with a sweat-drop appearing on the side of his head.

"Oh." I said, with a sudden lack of enthusiasm, "Can we get in contact with her?"

"Probably. I don't know how though?"

"I'll see if I can find any contact information on her."

With that, I returned Ilyaura to his Pokéball and went to the workshop. When I arrived, I told the boss what had happened and he promised me that he would get it fixed, for half price. Handing over $2000, I left the workshop and consulted with Ilyaura what we should do next. We reached the decision that we should train a bit more, then challenge Cheren for the Basic Badge.

* * *

We practised training for the next three days. Ilyaura managed to master Quick Attack, Tackle, Screech and Force Palm. He also managed to make a very small Aura Sphere, but it wasn't very powerful. I also managed to capture a Lillipup. We decided that we will take on Cheren tomorrow. But until then, we will keep on training, so we can get stronger. Me as a Trainer, Ilyaura as a friend and Pokémon. If we could catch up with some of the newer Trainers, we might end up meeting a companion.

The next day, Ilyaura and I travelled to the Pokémon Centre to collect Lillipup. He had hurt his ankle yesterday and needed it to heal up so that he could take part in the Gym Battle.

Hopefully, it will turn out well...

* * *

**And that's the end of the 3rd chapter. I know that I am putting these chapters out quite quickly, but they will probably start slowing down as I have school. And exams. The story won't get dropped, but the chapters will slow down.**

**Anyway, I have some things to mention. **

**1. The story has a follower! :D**

**2. Every 5th chapter that I release, I will have a Q/A and a trivia section in the Author Notes. If you want to ask something, please leave your questions in a review.**

**3. I forgot to mention what reference (1) was from the first chapter. It was from a movie called Bruce Almighty. I'm slightly surprised that no-one guessed it.**

**4. This is the last thing, I know that this chapter is quite heavy with talking, and this shouldn't happen for quite a while. I'm sorry if I bored anyone to death :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hurr1cane signing off **

_**Gone with the wind...**_


	4. The Aspertia Gym Battle

**Previously, in The Eye of The Storm**

The next day, Ilyaura and I travelled to the Pokémon Centre to collect Lillipup. He had hurt his ankle yesterday and needed it to heal up so that he could take part in the Gym Battle.

Hopefully, it will turn out well...

* * *

When we arrived at the Pokémon Centre, Nurse Joy handed over Lillipup's Pokéball with a smile. Then she told me that he had sprained his ankle, but it was fine now. Thanking her, I left the Pokémon Centre and started walking towards the Gym. Just before I reached the entrance, a man walked out and gave me a bottle of Fresh Water. He then said,

"Cheren is the Aspertia City Gym Leader. He specialises in Normal Type Pokémon and usually calculates his moves, before he uses them. Normal Type Pokémon are weak to Fighting types, but Ghost types are completely useless against them. Good luck kiddo!" he said jollily.

As I walked in to the Gym, I wondered how much practice that man would need to memorise his speech.

As I walked in, I could see the Gym extend outside. I could also see that Cheren was at the far end of the park. As I started to walk towards him, one of the trainers yelled out.

"Go Lillipup!"

Turning round, I could see the trainer and said Lillipup facing me. Sighing, I pulled out Ilyaura's Pokéball and said.

"Lay waste to them Ilyaura!"

Deciding that attacking would be a better option, I commanded Ilyaura to use Force Palm. Ilyaura started to run towards the Lillipup.

"Knock it away with Tail Whip!" the Trainer said.

"Dodge and use Force Palm!" I countered

Jumping over the Tail Whip, Ilyaura's hand started to glow. He then punched the Lillipup in the snout, making it faint in only one move.

"What!? How is this possible!?" the Trainer yelled, handing me $500.

Ignoring the Trainer, who was still panicking, I walked up to Cheren, Ilyaura following behind me, and said to him.

"Cheren, I challenge to a battle!"

Laughing, he said

"You have guts kid, to walk up to a Gym Leader and demand a battle."

"You don't have a choice, according to League Rules" I countered

"Fair enough" he said, as he pulled out a Pokéball. Adopting a battle stance, I noticed a referee walking towards us.

"This is a battle between the Gym Leader Cheren, and Storm Grey from Aspertia City. It will be a 2v2. The challenger may switch Pokémon at any time. Begin!" he said.

Cheren sent out his Pokémon, a Lillipup.

"Go!" he said, "Use Tackle!"

"Ilyaura, dodge then use Force Palm!"

Ilyaura dodged out of the way and, whilst the Lillipup was running past, Ilyaura punched it in the side. The Lillipup gasped, as the breath was knocked out of its lungs.

"Now follow up with Quick Attack!"

Ilyaura attacked with said move and Lillipup fell onto its side, unable to battle.

"You done a good job Lillipup, return." he said, "Go Minccino!"

With this, I decided to let Ilyaura to have a break, and sent out my own Lillipup.

"Come back Ilyaura" I yelled, "Go Lillipup!"

I looked over at Cheren.

He looked over at me.

Then, simultaneously

"Go, use Quick Attack!"

With this, both Pokémon ran at each other, full speed. My Lillipup seemed to have an advantage, as it had more limbs. Then, my heart sank, as I heard Cheren call out,

"Use Bite!"

It was fairly obvious that my Lillipup didn't stand a chance, the attack was strong, and the speed that Miccino was moving at made it even stronger. I called out a move nonetheless.

"Use Sand Attack!"

Lillipup dug the dirt in front of him, and swiped his claw through it, sending the dirt everywhere. Everywhere except Minccino. Minccino bit Lillipup, and Lillipup fainted from exhaustion.

"Good try Lillipup, take a rest," I said calmly, "Your turn again, Ilyaura."

Nodding his head, Ilyaura walked forward, and adopted a battle stance. He let out a cry, and stretched his arms. He looked over at the Miccino, taking in the sand covering its body. Without further thought, I yelled out a command.

"Use Force Palm on the ground!"

With a moment of hesitation, Ilyaura charged his palm with power and slammed into the ground. This left an imprint of Ilyauras hand in the ground, as well as sending a large amount of sand and rocks into the air. Said rocks hit the Miccino and dealt a good amount of damage to it.

"Try and get closer to it!" Cheren yelled, "Use Bite when you get the chance!"

"Do the same thing again!" I retaliated.

This time, Ilyaura reacted instantly. He charged his palm with more power than before, and slammed it into the ground. Larger pieces of debris hit the Miccino, and Miccino cried out in pain.

"Quickly, use Quick Attack!" I yelled, hoping to end the battle.

"Use Power Punch 2!" Cheren cried.

This confused me a lot, as I know that there is no move called Power Punch, never mind Power Punch 2.

Miccino nodded its head and ran towards Ilyaura, its right fist glowing white, the other glowing red.

"Dodge whatever its doing!" I commanded vaguely.

Ilyaura started to run away from the Miccino, but it quickly caught up and punched Ilyaura. The red fist seemed to be Fire Punch, and the white one seemed to be Drain Punch. How this Miccino knew these moves is beyond me, but I quickly thought of a plan.

"Charge up some Aura and throw it into the imprint of your hand. Then use Force Palm on it!" I called out desperately.

Ilyaura looked at me with a confused look on his face, but did as I instructed him to. His arms and eyes turned bright blue, as he pooled his Aura into his hands, and threw it towards the imprint. He then ran forward, and used Force Palm on the pool of Aura. This made the Aura burst upwards, almost like a wall. Quickly after this, he returned to my side. Due to the momentum that the Miccino was carrying, he ran straight through the wall, sustaining large burns, as well as dealing a lot of damage to him. Miccino quickly stopped moving, and slumped over onto the floor. Knocked out.

"Wow," Cheren said, "I'm impressed"

"Thanks," I said enthusiastically, "It was a great battle!"

"Congratulations" he said to me, returning the fainted Miccino.

With this, the referee walked away, and Cheren said to me,

"Here is the Basic Badge. Wear it with pride!"

"Thanks" I replied, full of energy.

With this, I looked over to Ilyaura after hearing him make an odd noise. His eyes were glowing blue, just like when he was using his Aura. When he noticed that I was looking at him, his eyes quickly returned to normal. A bit puzzled by this, I took the badge from Cheren and walked out of the Gym, Ilyaura walking beside me. We walked out onto the pavement, and headed in the direction of the Pokémon Centre. Entering, I handed over Lillipup's Pokéball and asked Nurse Joy to heal him. Agreeing with me, she told me that he would be healed properly by tomorrow.

With this, Ilyaura and I walked towards my house. As we approached, I could see that the window had been fixed, as well as a better locking mechanism being installed. Happy with the work, I entered the house and went up to my bedroom. Taking off my shoes, I said to Ilyaura,

"Good job with the battle today,"

"No problem Mas... I mean Storm"

Noticing his slight mistake, I chuckled and asked him what he wanted to do for the rest of the day.

"I just want to sit here and relax," he replied, yawning slightly

"Fair enough," I said with another chuckle.

With this, he curled up on my bed and promptly fell asleep. Taking off my jacket, I sat down on my bed. Thinking about what had happened over the course of the day.

"Tomorrow, we will start travelling to the next city, so we can take on the next Gym Leader," I thought to myself, as I fell asleep next to Ilyaura...

**IM BACK! Sorry about the long wait for this next chapter! I have been absolutely overwhelmed by exams and different assessments. I also got my Maths results back! I got a score of 93%! In Scotland, we are in the middle of changing the Curriculum. I done an Intermidiate 2 Paper, which in the new Curriculum, is the equivalent of a National 5. Its veeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrry confusing! **

**Anyway, back to the story. Storm successfully manages to defeat Cheren, and win the Basic Badge. Ilyaura won the battle, but Storm caught him using his Aura powers after the battle. What could this mean?**

**Last chapter, I said that on every 5th chapter, there would be a Q/A, as well as a trivia section in the Author's Note. I have the trivia section sorted out, but I don't have any questions to answer! If you do have any questions about me, or the story, please leave them in a review! I will do my best to answer them!**

**One last thing, I have decided to have a Stats section at the end of each chapter.**

**From now, we have:**

**5 Reviews,**

**2 Followers**

**1 Favourite**

**Thanks again for reading this chapter! I'm sorry about the wait! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have the time, please leave a review and follow the story!**

**Hurr1cane signing off!  
**_**Gone with the wind...**_


End file.
